Chapter 33 (TROHP)
Kego66: I'm glad you liked it. Harry was eager to keep his family together and went to extreme measures to do it, and while compromised by anger and wrath, that was why he endangered James' life. Yaw613: You're welcome, and sadly this is the finale/last chapter. anarion87: Thanks! keyblademeister88: James never could have claimed Harry's holdings, they were beyond his reach. James Jr was merely arrogant and ignorant about how such things work, and he was twisted by jealousy. Honestly, Harry did James a favor and spared him further humiliation from being a minute man. Guest (Chapter 32): He's... complicated. Crysly: Teleportation is an older, more superior version of being able to apparate. There's no popping or loud noise and you don't have to know a location to go there, merely the general area. Guest 2 (Chapter 32): Harry was desperate to keep his family together, and he was angry at James and angry at his mother for essentially wishing the love of his life away. He wouldn't ever do that to his ladies, they both agreed with it. James was being a brat, whiny, spoiled, entitled, and felt he deserved what his brother had. James could have become a power and glory hungry person, like you see in most Dumbledore bashing fics, from Dumbledore. James was the villain, not Harry. Harry predicted how it could have went and prevented that, keeping his family together in the process. If he hadn't, then it would another wizarding war where thousands would have died due to James jealousy, greed, and entitlement. Gime'SS: You're welcome! Finale October 5th, 1998. It was finally time for me to begin targeting the Olympians again. My scrying upon them had allowed me to memorize their habits and begin predicting ways to capture or kill them, sadly there weren't many options. I had continued picking off minor gods and adding their powers to my ward system, and I was certain that I had dealt with them all. My wards were now strong enough to easily defend against Sorcerers, but would still need to be much stronger. I had even been able to steal the Helm of Darkness from Hades. That helmet had enabled me to sneak into Hades realm, which was really a magically expanded cave. It was massive, but it still wasn't very impressive. I had already freed thousands of souls trapped with black magic from this place, slew some magical creatures like a Cerberus, Centaurs, Gorgons, Harpies, Hydra's, and a Chimera, and I had to walk all the way to Hades palace. Now that I was near the door, I just blasted it open and entered. I began destroying his servants in massive numbers with holy fire, as I walked towards Hades. Fortunately, they were all very easily dispatched, and it was soon just the two of us. "So... Are you going to put up a fight or just let me kill you?" I dodged blades made of shadows. I guess that answered that question! I began counter-attacking with light that easily defeated his shadow attacks and severely burned him, even taking off his arm at the elbow. I restrained him and teleported him to Black Manor. I looted his domain of all treasure and then bathed it in holy fire, before teleporting away. I arrived near Olympus, rendered myself invisible and flew towards the mountains top. As I flew, I felt the immensely powerful wards briefly push me away, but I went through them. They were incredibly powerful, far more so than those of the Athens School, but they were intentionally focused on protecting the mountain. I estimated that they could possibly protect Thessaly and Macedonia at their limits. I landed on the mountain and entered the magically concealed city of Olympus. After I entered, I ignored the ancient greek architecture and began walking towards the highest placed and most glamorous looking palace. Zeus was an arrogant bastard and ensured that his 'superiority' was rubbed in everyone's faces. He wanted to have a better everything and wanted everyone to be jealous of it, all to inflate his ego further. I hoped that I could break his pride and show him just how pathetic he truly was. I also hoped that I could defeat him and Poseidon, while still being in good enough shape to take their powers. I arrived near the Palace of Zeus, and telekinetically opened the doors. As I entered, Zeus and Poseidon both turned to glare at me. "Are you two ready to die? You're the last two left, well, apart from Hestia who will die if I do." That last part really made them really pissed off! "So be it!" Zeus yelled, before barraging me with lightning from his finger tips. I just took the hit and let my robes protect me, and they did so perfectly. I suffered no damage whatsoever and neither did my robes. I blasted him with light that he shielded against, and then avoided a blast of wind from Poseidon and blasted him with a high-powered curse from the Elder Wand that tore through his chest armor. I dodged a lightning bolt from Zeus' spear and hit him with an over-powered Concussion Curse to the face. I had to dodge a trident throw from Poseidon, I trapped the weapon where Poseidon couldn't control it, and in doing so collected my second trophy. I restrained Poseidon and blasted him into a far away wall. I turned back to face a now recovered and visibly enraged Zeus. He blasted me with a powerful gust of wind, knocking me back a little, and then followed up with a lightning bolt from his spear, that blasted me through two nearby thrones. I quickly got up, barely dodging a second lightning bolt, and banished the throne pieces at Zeus, who quickly incinerated them, and then struck me with another lightning bolt, that I shrugged off and then attacked him with more concussion curses in retaliation. Those were really effective! I began raining concussion and other sound and light based attacks down upon Zeus, swiftly beating him back and completely destroying his ability to see and hear. I had him against the throne rooms wall and then disarmed him, trapping his weapon with Poseidons Trident, and then restraining Zeus. I tossed the two of them inside a magical trunk and began the looting of Olympus... I had just returned to Black Manor from where I had looted Olympus... I made billions! So much treasure in one place and so poorly protected! Every object of value was taken from there and added to my own holdings. I honestly didn't see the point in using precious metals in construction, it all seemed very wasteful to me. When I completed the looting of Olympus, I took control of the wards, keyed myself in and excluded everyone else, and then placed it under the Fidelius for the future. It was quite possible that I would control Greece one day, and Olympus could prove quite useful to me for security. Now, it was time for me to destroy the sons of Kronos. I removed Zeus and Poseidon from my magical trunk and placed them near the defeated Hades. "Well, the last surviving Olympians are on the floor in front of me." I said smugly. "I wish I could say that you were all a challenge, but that would be a lie. Do you have any idea how disappointing you all are as enemies? You're all so damn arrogant that you basically doomed yourselves! Even Olympus was easily conquered! I will be seizing the Italy location soon too." I said, angering them with every word. "I might even keep Hestia as a wife..." They all began angrily trying to break free from the restraints, eager to harm me for my 'plan'. I had no intention of actually doing that. "She has begun to see that you're all evil and seems to think my cause is just. She could be faking, but she seems quite sincere... So 'pure' too." I said, before placing Hades in the center of the ritual circle. "Enough talk for now. I'm getting tired of my own voice and recently I strive to keep gloating to a healthy minimum. Oh, and for what it's worth, your loved ones died quickly and painlessly." "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level. I awoke a short time later, quite pleased with my new capabilities. My skill in Necromancy was now unrivaled by any other in the world, and I now had the ability to control precious metals and gems. I considered this ritual my most profitable yet! My new abilities should enable me to fund wars or any expensive tastes that I develop. I might have to deal with Cort eventually and controlling precious metals would help greatly. I didn't trust him and considered him the most likely to betray the others first. I placed Poseidon in the ritual circle. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level. When I awoke, minutes later, I was in awe of my new abilities. I had a major strength upgrade, and another major upgrade to my ability to control storms, water, and cause earthquakes. I now had the knowledge, skill, and experience to go with my much superior power level. "Do you honestly think you'll rule the world, boy?" Zeus asked snidely. "We were the only ones keeping the Protogenos and other pantheons at bay, and you've now weakened the worlds protection." "I'll be destroying the other pantheons too, there aren't many left anyway. I have plans in place to permanently deal with the primordials and further my other plans. Your concerns are unnecessary, but noted and dealt with. Now, if you'll be quiet, I have an immortal egomaniac to sacrifice." I said, before dragging him into the ritual circle. "You are dooming this world, boy!" Zeus warned. "Yay for me. Now shut the f**k up." I said, before placing a silencing charm on him. Zeus glared impotently at me and I hit him in the groin with a punching hex. Annoying prick! I performed the ritual once more, this time on a pained looking Zeus. June 24th, 2018. Zeus' prediction proved partly true and the protogenos did reveal themselves. I trapped them in the same prison that I kept Hestia in, and promptly drained all of their powers into my ward system and finally made them nigh-unbreakable. My holdings became the most secured and when I eventually took over Cort's holdings in our five day war, I added his holdings under my massive ward systems. Cort decided that he wanted to abduct a pregnant Fleur and proclaim her heir to our combined holdings, sadly she went along with it out of familial loyalty... I killed Cort, kept Fleur alive, until she gave birth and then kept her alive as a wet nurse for our child. When she outlived her purpose, I transferred her magical power into our son, turning him into an even more powerful Magus and even granted him her Veela Allure. I successfully purged my new holdings of his loyalists. I expanded those holdings all the way down to Greece and then erected fortifications against invasion from Aaron and my other allies who had surprisingly not betrayed me. It was around this time that Nysa gave birth to our second child, a daughter, and Astoria gave birth to our first child, and heir to House Slytherin and an Archmage. Both children quickly proved themselves worthy of their positions with their tutors. They proved themselves, intelligent, powerful, and cunning and began plotting to expand their holdings. Susan and Daphne had been provided with their two heirs, I even offered them some spares, but they both declined with a prominent blush and smirk, respectively. It was around this time that my Order began our final solution... A massive ritual that destroyed most of muggle-kind, only sparing desirable muggles for breeding stock, and causing Babajide Akingbade to attempt to expose our existence. We killed Babajide and then all of those muggles, angered the ICW, and then crushed them when they sought to apprehend us, for our 'crimes'. Wulf and Garcia carved up Africa between them and eradicated any and all opposition to their new rule. Only the Americas opposed us and even then only verbally, they lacked the nerve or will to wage war with us. I had easily wiped out the other pantheons and used their powers to improve and place wards over my expanded holdings. I had achieved most of my goals and after this meeting, I will have achieved yet another one. "Welcome everyone," I said to the Order of Power and our infiltrator. "I'm told we have an aspirant who wishes to join us, sponsored by Damian Garcia, King of Magical Spain." Damian took this opportunity to stand and take the floor. He had been harassing the others into making agreements intended to increase his power and kept asserting himself, and trying to seize more power for himself, even over my Order. He had finally provoked us all... "Yes, my son-in-law, Cedric Diggory of Great Britain, has proven his worth and wishes to succeed me on this council. I believe his presence here could speed up phase two." Damian said. "He is an incredibly powerful Grand Sorcerer and has aided me greatly in expanding my territory." Damian lied. Cedric was barely of any use, I scryed upon that battle. "There is only one problem Damian," I said, to his confusion. "What is that, Emperor Hadrian?" Damian asked with a sneer. "Your daughter despises the weakling and has sought an alternative agreement with us." I said, as my guards seized Diggory. I casually restrained Garcia with magical suppresents. "She betrothed her daughter, whom you discarded for her weak magical power, to my son Fitzgerald Delacour-Potter. They've already married and conceived while your daughter was on her 'vacation'. As such, phase two is well in hand, and discussions have been opened to unite those two bloodlines with Wulf's." "You can't do this! I'm a king!" Garcia yelled. "Well, considering that you brought an assassin here to kill me and my family and allies and then usurp my rule, I think I can. I find that very insulting. You brought a mere Grand Sorcerer against me! You thought this weak piece of trash could even kill my family, which are mostly above Archmage level? I'm glad that we all ignored your failing mental state. It was greatly beneficial to us!" I said, causing everyone to laugh. "You idiots! You thought you were dominating the game! You were never even players!" I said, causing more laughter and sneers to be directed upon Diggory and Garcia. "We've known about this for years!" I couldn't resist mocking them further. "'He's incredibly powerful and aided me greatly.'" I said mockingly, causing more laughter. "I scryed on that battle and he was merely better than you used to be, and that was still of sub-standard skill and shamefully weak magical power. It's been twenty years and he's only a Grand Sorcerer!" I said, causing Diggory to snarl at me. "Damn you're pathetic! And stupid or crazy too! Maybe even both. I was a Mage before you had even graduated Hogwarts! Did you think that I wouldn't get stronger?" Based on Diggory's expression, he did. I placed Diggory in my restraints and sent him and Garcia to my prison, for sacrifice. July 31st, 2200. My long held dreams had been realized and my and Nysa's descendant had become Emperor of Europe, Asia, Africa, China, the now former Russia, and the Middle east. The Americas fell to our combined mights fifty years ago, and our bloodline now ruled the entire world. Per my original plans, I gave control of them to mine and Belinda's children and descendants. Unfortunately, I had nothing left to do but to f**k, spend time with my family, and study. "I see you, like all Harry Potter's are plagued by boredom after having achieved your goals." I voice near me said. I quickly turned to face the speaker. It... It was me? I blasted it with my most powerful combat spell, but it casually batted it aside. "You know. Attacking a deity is generally considered impolite." He said, in slight annoyance. "I'm not here to hurt, kill, or replace you. I'm here to offer you a place on another council of elites... All of the members are alternate versions of us, Harry Potters, from alternate universes." "How do I know this isn't a prank?" I asked sceptically. He smirked in reply. "Alright take your true for-" He tackled me through a portal! We arrived at our destination, the living room of a house, in my case I landed hard on the floor. "Welcome," Several voices said, some with clear amusement in their tones. "Okay... Maybe I wasn't being pranked after all." I said, to the councils amusement. "What is the purpose of this elite council?" "To ensure our alternate dimensional brethren rule their respective worlds; unless they opt out, of course. Several of us merely advise and train other Harry's. We are quite pleased that you eradicated muggle-kind, and in rare circumstances we intervene and cleanse worlds of threats such as them. We have eradicated werewolves, muggles, vampires, and Dementors on sixteen earths, and we cured the people of those worlds of disease. We want you involved and to help us save other worlds. You have proven that you are willing to destroy threats, instead of coddling them, like certain white-haired idiots do." The one in center said. That last part got some laughs, including from myself. "Is there a cost to join? Any rules? What are the standards to be considered for recruitment? More importantly... How do you decide who the best looking is?" "There isn't a monetary cost, just a moral one that you have already paid. We generally work together to solve problems and ensure that worlds continue with magic, and cooperation is essentially the one rule. We generally recruit conquerors, geniuses, and other distinguished versions of us. We basically want you to keep up the good work, but on other worlds. What is your answer?" I noticed that everyone seemed to know that I was going to accept. "I accept." I said, while privately annoyed that my humor was being ignored. "Welcome to the Interdimensional Council of Harry Potter's..." Authors Note And, that's the story done. I'm saddened that I couldn't stretch it out, but the main character was too powerful, intelligent and cunning. To answer the obvious question, the council is composed of other Harry Potters from my other stories, and the one who retrieved TRoHP Harry, was the TWDL Harry. One the reasons I had difficulty finishing, let alone extending, was because I had several stories ideas and kept getting distracted. In future stories, you might see this council again.